fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paiute Akemi
Titles: Gin Ookami Family Survivor~ Rainbow Pai~ Hyper Bite~ Pai Gender: Female Age: 13; 23 in the Future Status: Alive Family: Gin Ookami Family meaning 'Silver Wolf' Weapon(s): Niji Ring~ Rose Fans~ Needles Box Weapon: Tenshi Flame: All Elements Family: Hansuke Akemi (Father)~ Anahi Akemi (Mother)~ Ryuu (Ancestor) 　''' '''Paiute Akemi is a 13-year-old girl who was first introduced as the Gin Ookami Family's survivor and one of the Vongola Family's allies who seeks help from Tsunayoshi Sawada and the Vongola Guardians for protection. She was created by Breanna (PrincessTheRipper) for the Animated Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! which was created by Akira Amano ' Personality ' Paiute at first doesn't always open up to anyone so quickly. She gets shy when someone she doesn't know or someone that she thinks hates her is kind to her since she doesn't expect anyone to be kind to her. Because of her first nature, some people can't be honest with her or think of her as pitiful, however, in her second nature she shows a more hyper and fun loving. When she is given more than two chocolate bars a day she goes into a really bad hyper stage. Paiute's personality also shows that she has a love for chocolate, always staring at whatever chocolate product is near her until someone eats it or she is dragged away. Paiute also has one chocolate bar with her everyday, just in case she feels like eating one. She also shows a teasing side to Hibari Kyoya always causing him to get mad and try to hit her. She is also shown to be a little bit clumsy, mostly shown when she tries to run from Hibari and instead runs into a door or wall. Even though she's clumsy she is shown to be amazingly good in sports and is friends with Yamamoto because of her talent in sports. ' Life History ' Past- ''From what Paiute talked about in some flashbacks of hers, she actually intended of carrying on the Gin Ookami Family Name, and when the deaths started occurring she seemed to forget the goal. After trying to rescue a wolf pup, she was badly injured and ended up hospitalized for almost a year, from this experience she has shown to be scared of hospitals. After she got out of the hospital her father gave Paiute her Box Weapon at a very young age, considering she showed enough care to risk her life for an animal. Getting her Box Weapon at a young age it taught her to be good at Training Box Animals, even the ones that don't belong to her. Shortly after the occurring deaths in the family her life turned more into an isolated life only opening up to her father. However, after Paiute's father died she opened up her isolated life and became a hyper active girl considering she kept all her happiness inside of her for so long. She has also known Reborn as one of the Family friends; she claims that she was trained by Reborn and Colonnello at a very young age. Even though their training was cruel for her at her age they taught Paiute how to hold all her unwanted emotions in and how to fend for herself. ''Present- After Paiute traveled to Japan to meet with the Vongola Family, Tsuna was still in training under Reborn, but still offered her protection. Paiute accepted his protection offer considering she had no other choice since the Gin Ookami's Enemy Mafia Families was after her father's newly invented ring. Since Tsuna was still under training Reborn requested that Gokudera Hayato protected Paiute. Gokudera listened to Reborn's request and protected Paiute and also trained her to fend for herself. Paiute soon started going to Namimori Middle School, and there she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, and Hibari. Paiute has shown that she has no fear toward Hibari until he actually brings out his Tonfas, which she then runs or hides behind Gokudera, Ryohei or Yamamoto. Future- ''In the Future Paiute dosen't show up immediatly but she often calls Tsuna or Gokudera to tell them what's going on and to let them know she's okay. In the Future, she never intended on becoming the Gin Ookami's Next Generation Mafia Boss, and joins the Vongola Family and shortly after joining she happily married Tsuna's Right Hand Man, Gokudera. Every year she travels the World every January through June and trains Mafia Guardians or Box Animals that belong to Mafia Guardians. For the rest of the Months and on Holidays she spends time with the Vongola Family. In the Future is is also rumored to be pregnant, but her and Gokudera claims that she isn't, although, they could be hiding the truth. The rumor has not yet been comfirmed true or false yet. ' Relationships ' Tsunayoshi Sawada- Paiute has shown a lot of great gratitude to Tsuna for what he has done to protect her. Paiute has a strong friend relationship with Tsuna and has told him many times that she is in his debt. Although, her first impression of Tsuna wasn't so great, as time progressed between her and Tsuna she grew fond of him. Tsuna also enjoys having Paiute around him whenever he needs to talk about something. Nana Sawada- When not seen at school or with Gokudera she is seen with Nana helping her. When Nana tells her it's okay and she dosen't have to help, but Paiute always tells her that she wants to help because she doesn't want to stay and be a burden. Gokudera Hayato- Paiute and Gokudera (often Referred to as 'Dera' by Paiute) started off with an enemy relationship considering Paiute had bad first impressions about Tsuna. As time progressed and Tsuna asked Gokudera to Protect Paiute until Reborn could unseal the Niji Ring they grew slowly into a friend relationship. Paiute also claims that Gokudera is her hiding spot from Hibari for when he gets mad, the same as Yamamoto and Ryoehi. Gokudera seems to hate still now because of her friendship she has with his Storm Cat, Uri. When Paiute gets mad at Gokudera she's often asking Uri to go and scratch him. Gokudera gave her the nickname 'Pai' which irritates her for all that many times he's hurt her. Although she hates almost everything about him, she shown to have hidden romantic feelings for him. Yamamoto Takeshi- Paiute has a great relationship with Yamamoto. The strong bond in their friendship is their love for sports. Yamamoto became a friend with her as soon as they met, but they became great friends when Paiute was practicing her kicking after school hours and Yamamoto forgot something and spotted her in the field. Yamamoto has helped her to improve in a lot of sports. She's often hanging out with Yamamoto more than any of the Guardians considering that their Personality and love of Sports. Ryohei Sasagawa- Paiute has a good friendship with Ryohei, although she has a tendency to hurt him when he gets riled up between them. She likes his enthusiasm, although sometimes she thinks he takes it a little too far. Hibari Kyoya- Paiute has a hate relationship with Hibari, yet they have shown to respect each other at times. The first encounter with each other Paiute had a deep hate toward him, considering he almost hurt her for being about 3 minutes late for class. She also calls him 'The Devil That Walks on Earth'. Paiute started gaining respect from Hibari when she was on school grounds after school hours and they fought against each other with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Haru watching their battle. Although Paiute had nothing to fight against Hibari with she walked away from his battle as a winner with a broken arm, five broken ribs, and a fractured wrist and won Hibari's battle because of Gokudera's training. Shortly after her winning Hibari's battle he seemed to lighten up on her as shown when she was on school grounds after school hours again about a month after their battle, she was attacked by one of the Enemy Mafia Family Guardians and was paralyzed by them, and Hibari defended her until she got the feeling back into her body. Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo- Paiute and Chrome have a great friendship and although Chrome is awfully shy Paiute tries to bring out the fun side of her. Paiute has brought out the Fun side of Chrome a few times but only Kyoko and Haru were there to see it. Paiute's relationship with Mukuro is almost a friendship, mostly because Paiute gives Chrome a fun time whenever she feels lonely. Mukuro treats her with respect knowing what kind of power she possesses, and sometimes requests for Paiute to train Chrome whenever he can't. Lambo and I-Pin- Paiute has a Mother and Kid Relationship with Lambo and I-Pin. Often punishing the people who make Lambo cry, and often chasing the two whenever they run off. Lambo and I-Pin also treats her like a Mother Figure and helps protect her when she was being tracked down by the Enemy Mafia Families. Lambo often runs to Paiute whenever he gets Gokudera mad and Gokudera goes after him to hurt him, which often leads to Paiute either calming down Gokudera or hurting him for not calming down when she told him to. I-Pin often goes to Paiute whenever Lambo does something wrong or he's in trouble. Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura- Paiute has a great friendship with Kyoko and Haru, just like Chrome. She's often seen hanging out with them and having fun. Kyoko, Haru and Paiute are pretty much the same in some ways and different in others, but they love to hang out together. Kyoko and Haru are often cautious around Paiute after hearing about her battle with Hibari, and they were also by her side when she was healing from the battle. Reborn and Colonnello- Paiute has a great relationship with Reborn and Colonnello. Reborn and Colonnello both agree that Paiute was an excellent student, considering that at such a young age she was able to master hard and complicated training they gave her. Even though they both agree that she's an excellent student, they both treat her differently. Reborn treats her with High respects, and Colonnello treats her like a dog without any training. ' Weapons and Abilities ' * '''The Gin Ookami Niji Ring'- meaning 'Rainbow'. The Niji Ring is a powerful ring that was created by Paiute's Father, Hansuke Akemi. The Ring has many different Elements stored inside of it, but only few have shown such as; Snow, Sky, Psychic, Mist, and Cloud. * Tenshi- Tenshi (meaning 'Angel') is Paiute's Mood Wolf. The Mood Wolf is a rare Box Weapon that only comes around once every thirty years. A Mood Wolf is able to change it's Dying Will Flame Depending on its Mood. Tenshi in her regular mood is a Cloud Wolf. * Rose Fans- Paiute has two blue fans with red roses printed on it. Paiute got the Fans at a young age and used them to her advantage. She uses them like boomerangs, and even though they look like ordinary fans they are able to conjure up strong winds and can cut skin easily when thrown. * Needles- Paiute often carries Needles for emergencies. All the Needles on her body are hidden under her clothes so the enemies will be unable to see them. Some of the Needles hidden on her body have special abilities to do many things depending on what Dying Will Flame Paiute fuses with it.